


Taming of The Beast

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: When did Bruce and Natasha first meet? Find out the truth.





	Taming of The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a Friend who ships these two. I however do not. I am a Winter/Widow fan to the end of the line.

They say that one person can make it all go away. I never thought that possible until I met her. She was originally assigned to get a sample of my blood then take me out.She made a different call.

After the last attempt on my life; and destruction of several cities,I decided to lay low in Calcutta. Didn’t think anyone would come looking for me there. I was wrong. She came dressed in the native garb. I could see only those penetrating blue eyes of hers. It was as if she was peering into my very soul. I was compelled to draw this woman into me,but I refrained from doing so. Inviting her in as she spoke in their tongue asking for a drink. I watched her every move. She walked with such grace. I knew she wasn’t one of them. Most of the woman in this village were plagued with crippling illnesses.She did not limp as they did. Her cough was impressive though. Fearing the “Big Guy” might make a presence if I didn’t keep my heart rate down,I let my suspisions go. Letting this woman continue her ruse for whatever purpose.  
With the glass in hand,I walked over to the table where she sat.Handing her the drink,I continued gazing upon her.Studying all her maneurisms and listening to her every word. Her voice had such a calming effect on me. I never thought that possible.It was as if she lulled the beast inside to sleep. I needed to know who she was. Why was she here? And could I make her stay?...Forever?


End file.
